Ada, Make It Go Away!
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Young Estel is left in Glorfindel's charge when Elrond has to help a plagued village miles away and the twins are out hunting Orcs. During Elrond's absence, Estel falls seriously sick. Glorfindel does what he can to comfort him but Estel is getting worse by the hour! He needs his father! Will Elrond reach Rivendell in time to save his child's life, or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1 It's Nothing

**HI, everyone! I don't own LOTR. Yes, here is another Estel/sick fic. Yes, I'm a sucker for medical drama hurt/comfort stories. Hope you like this one too. I intend to try to keep it short. **

**This one is along the same timeline from my other story _Ada Will Make It Better, _except this takes place four years later and Estel is 11, becoming a young man now.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

"We're going now." Elrohir announced inside Estel's bedroom. The sun was barely rising over the valley. The two older sons of Elrond were going out again to hunt Orcs. Although Estel was 11-years-old now and becoming a young man, he was still not fully ready to join them, much to his disappointment.

"_Mph." _Estel grunted, under the covers. If he couldn't join them, then he wasn't going to wish them any luck!

"No '_I hope you don't get wrecked'? _No '_I'll be grownup by the time you get back'?" _Elrohir pretended to pout.

_That never works, _Estel moped. _It's always the same. I always get left behind._

"I think he's ignoring us, brother." Elladan said.

"How rude." Elrohir sighed. Of course they always dreaded Estel's moodiness when they had to leave, but they preferred to somehow cheer him up and depart on good terms. "You leave me no choice." He shifted to the bed and Elladan on the other side. Together, they roughly drew back the covers and dove at Estel, tickling him. Estel yelped and squirmed under their expert hands. Elladan was going for the bottom of his feet while Elrohir attacked his sides and ribs, which he knew were extremely ticklish.

"Ohohoho! Get off! Cut it out-haha!" Estel laughed, even though he didn't want to.

"Well, are you awake now, little brother?" Elrohir growled down at him.

"Yes, yes! Thanks to y-ohoho, stop already!" Estel begged, arching his back.

"We could've been halfway out of the valley by now, _if _you hadn't taken up our time sleeping while we could've said our goodbyes." Elladan said 'sternly', lightly brushing his clawed hand up Estel's belly, making him gasp and giggle, grabbing his big brother's hand.

"You go without me, which is not fair. So, I'm just returning the favor." Estel huffed.

"Sourpuss." Elrohir teased. "Well, we couldn't go this time without getting a laugh out of you."

"That was most uncalled for." Estel narrowed his eyes, hugging himself now that they'd released him.

"Well, we best be going. We will be back in four days." Elladan said.

"_I know, I know." _Estel grumbled.

"Don't get into any real mischief til we return." Elrohir ruffled Estel's hair.

"Stop!" Estel growled in annoyance, shoving his hand away.

"Well, we care about you too." Elrohir muttered sarcastically. "Bye!"

"_Goodbye!" _Estel hollered, hiding his head under his pillow as his older brothers left the room, laughing. Estel muttered incoherently and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ada, why can't I come with you this time?" Estel whined. Elrond sighed. Estel wasn't really a little child anymore. He was growing into a bright young man. But he was still a child.

"Because, you must keep training with Glorfindel so that you can defend yourself properly." Elrond replied. Estel could handle small predators with his small sword. But he was nowhere close to being able to defend himself properly against Orcs or other such filth.

Elrond had to leave Imladris for a couple days to visit a human village West of the valley. The people there had recently been plagued with scarlet fever and he was going to do what he could as the town doctor was the only healer there and he was spent. He'd sent word to Rivendell, begging for Elrond's help. He knew the elf lord was a great healer, and the human physician was at his wit's end trying to snuff out the disease and help the surviving patients recover.

"I'd rather help you." Estel said sadly. Elrond smiled fondly and rubbed the back of his son's head.

"I appreciate that, Estel. But you have already been a tremendous help to me." Elrond told him. "Helping me pack whatever medical supplies I will need, herbs, instruments...not to mention the potion ingredients you brought to me that I nearly forgot about! You're a fine boy, Estel. You will make a great healer someday. Just think right now of all the lives you are helping save, just by making sure I am well equipped."

Estel smiled proudly at his father's praise. He was always eager to demonstrate what he'd learned, anxious to gain approval that he'd done his best. And Elrond did not throw praise around lightly. He knew quality when he saw it. "I'm always happy to help." Estel said.

"That's my boy." Elrond beamed with pride.

* * *

Estel was sad to see Elrond go. He was going to be staying at the Homely House, and help Glorfindel and Erestor look after it in Elrond's absence. "I hate being left behind." Estel murmured glumly with his arms crossed.

"I know, Estel. But your father wants you safe." Glorfindel said, standing beside him.

"I know." Estel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, now. With the rate you are going with your training, it will not be that much longer before you are qualified to accompany your brothers or your father!" Glorfindel nudged Estel in the head. "Come. Let's go to the training fields."

* * *

Estel was dripping with sweat and his muscles were sore from such vigorous exercise. But he managed to land a daring block up against Glorfindel's sword, surprising even the balrog slayer. "Excellent, Estel!" He praised. "Even _I _didn't see that coming!" Estel, though thoroughly pleased with the words of encouragement, did not show it. One of the most important lessons the captain had taught him, was to not let himself get distracted, whether by provocation or praise. He'd learned that lesson the hard way too many times already. Keeping his eyes focused forward on his opponent, Estel raised his sword directly under Glorfindel's hilt, knocking it from his hand and without warning, he turned on his heel and elbowed the captain hard in the gut so that he stumbled backward.

"I'm afraid you are becoming too much for me to handle, penneth!" Glorfindel smiled. "You have outdone me." Estel twirled his sword and set it in his sheath. "Just where did you learn that move?"

"Oh, just a friend." Estel shrugged innocently.

_Legolas, I might have known, _Glorfindel thought to himself fondly. _Wood-elves. Them and their foxy tricks. _"Masterful lesson today, penneth." He slapped Estel on the back. "But I am famished. Let's call it a day and head back for some lunch, shall we?"

"I thought you would _never _ask!" Estel declared. He started to follow the captain but was halted abruptly when he felt a jabbing pain in his lower side. He held his side, slightly breathing hard, trying to make it go away. Glorfindel turned back when he heard the slight cry of surprise.

"Are you alright, Estel?" He asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Estel nodded quickly. Thankfully, at that moment the pain went away and he breathed with relief. But Glorfindel had noticed how rigid he was. He stepped over to him.

"You're not falling ill on me, are you, penneth?" He asked, feeling the boy's forehead.

"No. It's nothing." Estel smiled.

"Mmm." Glorfindel grunted. "Could be your muscles don't agree with me on proper endurance building. You're most likely sore from our session."

"Right. Let's go." Estel agreed and started to walk forward but his shoulder was clasped hard.

"Estel, _if _it happens again, or you start to feel ill, come to me right away! Do you understand?" Glorfindel stressed seriously, with his balrog killer look.

"Yes. I wouldn't want to burst into flames from that killer of a glare you are sending my way!" Estel teased. Glorfindel nodded and followed the boy.

Elrond's son would _not _come to any harm on his watch!


	2. Chapter 2 Keep a Sharp Eye

After lunch, Estel had to attend his lessons with Erestor, which he grumbled about. But Glorfindel had some matters to oversee, and said that just because Elrond and the boys were not home didn't mean Estel could do whatever he wanted.

Estel thought he was going to be bored during school, which was his typical attitude. But seeing as he was left behind from traveling with his family, Erestor decided to focus on Estel's favorite subject: history! "I'll give you twenty minutes, Estel, to memorize these events and the dates on which they happened." Erestor said. "Once you are through, you may recite them to me."

Estel nodded. "Uhh...can I practice in my room? It's less nerve-wrecking when you're not staring me down with each word I say." Erestor frowned.

"Oh, I am quite fond of you too." He muttered sarcastically. "Alright. But I will expect you back in exactly twenty minutes! If you have not returned by then, or you did not practice as I asked, you will _suffer."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know."_ Estel shook his head and hurried to his room with his textbook.

* * *

Estel had nearly reached his bedroom door when he stumbled as his stomach cramped up painfully. "Aah!" He gasped and leaned on his elbow. His side was hurting badly. "Wh-what's wrong with me?" He moaned. He curled in on himself till the pain subsided. Then he slowly got to his feet and entered his room. Usually, he preferred to pace around the room when memorizing, but after this latest stomachache, he was starting to feel sick. So, he stretched out on his bed and tried to read the assignment.

Estel was feeling queasy and his stomach was starting to hurt again. He shifted positions to make himself feel better. All too soon, the twenty minutes had caught up to him. He sprang from the bed, only to fall back down on it when his side flared up again. Groaning and breathing heavily, clutching his belly, he tossed and turned til he started to feel slightly better. Once the cramps went away, he trudged back to the schoolroom.

* * *

"You're late." Erestor quipped as he entered.

"Sorry. A little indigestion." Estel bit his lip.

"Are you alright?" Erestor looked up.

"Y-yeah."

"Did you memorize them?"

"I...I tried." Estel shrugged.

"Well, then? Stand up and let's see what you know." Erestor commanded, crossing his arms. Estel sluggishly obeyed. He stiffened and slowly began to speak. But his stomach was churning and hurting. "Estel? Are you alright?" Erestor asked cautiously. "You look a little pale."

"It's nothing. Just..." Estel tried to protest, but suddenly, a fierce wave of nausea assaulted him and before he could run out of the room, he doubled over and dropping to his knees, vomited on the floor.

"Estel!" Erestor gasped and knelt beside him. Once Estel was done, he lay on his side, holding his stomach. Erestor brushed his sweaty, curly hair out of his face. "Estel, are you ill?"

"I...I don't know." Estel panted. "I'm sorry, Erestor! I didn't mean to! It just came out of nowhere, and..."

"Hush, little one. It can't be helped if you are ill." Erestor assured him. He felt the boy's forehead. "You don't appear feverish. Did you eat too much at lunch?"

"I must have, I guess." Estel miserably looked away.

"Are you done?"

"I hope so!" Estel whimpered.

"Can you stand?"

"I...guess so." Estel shrugged.

"Come on." Erestor gingerly stepped over the mess on the floor and pulled Estel to his feet, then led him out of the schoolroom to his bedroom. Estel changed into dry clothes, but then he threw up again. Luckily, it was in the bathroom this time! He came out and staggered to his bed.

"I...I threw up again." Estel shivered.

"Lie down, Estel. I'll send one of the healers in, but Glorfindel should know about this." Erestor said. Estel lay in bed, holding his stomach. It was hurting again. Vendethiel, one of the female healers arrived.

"Hello, Estel." She smiled. "What's wrong, child?" She stepped near the bed.

"Don't know." Estel mumbled. "I don't feel good."

"Are you in pain?" Vendethiel sat down on the bed beside him.

"Kind of." Estel said sheepishly.

* * *

As the healer examined her patient, Glorfindel entered with Erestor. "Estel?" He spoke quietly. "What has happened, _mellon? _You seemed fine at lunch."

"I don't know." Estel moaned. "I think it _was_ my lunch."

"_Mph." _Glorfindel grunted. "What about when we left the training field? That was _before _lunch. You had an ache, didn't you?"

"A little." Estel looked away.

"Vendethiel, what do you make of it?" Glorfindel asked with concern. Elrond hadn't even been absent an entire twenty-four hours, and Estel was _already _sick! He didn't appreciate those stakes at all.

"From what Estel and Erestor have told me, and what I have found after examining him, it looks like Estel is having muscle spasms from sparring, and must have eaten too much too fast from his hard-working appetite." Vendethiel answered. "I'll give you some medicine to settle your sore, sour stomach." She told Estel. "And I recommend that you take it easy the rest of the day."

"Gladly." Estel nodded.

"And _no _more lessons for a day!" Vendethiel eyed the older elves critically. "After all, he is still a child, not a grown warrior."

"I agree." Glorfindel said. Vendethiel patted Estel's hand then left to get a remedy for his ailment. Erestor offered his condolences then left. Glorfindel sat next to Estel on the bed. "How do you feel now, penneth?" He asked.

"A little better." Estel pouted. Glorfindel felt his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. That is good news. But all the same, you remain here for the rest of the day until you're feeling better." He said seriously. "I may not have the capabilities that your father does with healing, but I know that rest is the best thing for you."

"Okay." Estel sighed.

"Get some sleep, penneth. Maybe it will take away your tummy-ache. I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard today with lessons."

"Mph." Estel shrugged, trying to get comfortable, but his midsection seemed to be taunting him.

"Would you like me to stay?" Glorfindel offered.

"Yeah. I don't feel so good." Estel tucked his arm under his head.

"Is the pain bad?"

"Sometimes, then it goes away."

"That doesn't sound like a muscle spasm to me. Do you still feel sick?"

"Not right now."

Vendethiel gave Estel some medicine and told Glorfindel to get her if Estel felt better or worse. "I wish Ada was here." Estel teared up.

"I know." Glorfindel smiled sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder. "But I am telling you exactly what he would if he were here."The medicine helped ease the discomfort, and Estel dozed off then Glorfindel slowly emerged briefly from his spot at the bed. "He's sleeping." He informed Erestor and Lindir. "But I am not sure if this is a passing thing, or he is coming down with something more. So...keep a sharp eye on him, will you?"

"Of course. It wouldn't do good to have Estel suffer when is family is absent."

"No, indeed!" Lindir shook his head. "My lord Glorfindel, do you think the boy will be alright?"

"I believe so. But I want him to rest, just as a precaution." Glorfindel said. "If after that, he feels better, we won't worry anymore about it."

"You are speaking about a son of Elrond, _mellon._" Erestor grinned. "There is _always _a reason to worry!"

* * *

Estel slept until dinner. He woke feeling refreshed and hungry, much to the elves' relief. He played Chess with Erestor for the evening. He seemed well enough and not in any pain. But...that when he retired to bed hours later, that pestering pain returned. Estel curled in bed, moaning, hoping it would go away. It did after a few moments, but it had been a horrible feeling, sucking Estel's breath away! He wondered if he should tell Glorfindel, but decided against it. He would be better in the morning.

* * *

One of the maids had to wake Estel up the next morning to get ready for breakfast. Once she was sure he was awake, she departed. Estel sat up but instantly regretted it. There it was again! He bent over hard, clutching his stomach. It really hurt! "_Ada..._" He whimpered. He was trying to be brave while he was the vice man of the house with Elrond gone, but Elrond's calm demeanor always made him feel safe when he was scared or sick. And whatever this pain was, it made him miss Elrond more. Estel had to breathe slowly, and after the pain left him-which had been longer than before this time-he suddenly didn't feel like getting out of bed, and the thought of food made him cringe. He forced himself to get up and dress.

* * *

"Good morning, Estel." Glorfindel greeted warmly when the boy appeared in the dining room.

"'Morning." Estel mumbled, slowly taking his seat.

"How are we feeling on this fine day?"

"Okay." Estel lied. He felt tired and weak, but he didn't want to seem like a baby in front of the captain, especially with his father and brothers gone.

"Good. I thought we might take a nice, long horseback riding lesson today. What say you?" Glorfindel smiled. Everyone knew how much Estel loved riding his horse.

"Fine." Estel sighed. Glorfindel's protective hackles instantly stood on end. Estel was not himself! He never passed up a chance to go riding! Especially if it got in the way of schooling.

"What's wrong, Estel?" He asked directly.

"You look a little weary." Erestor pointed out.

"I'll go riding!" Estel tried to perk up.

"If you're sure you feel up to it. You look tired, penneth." Glorfindel said.

"Not too tired to ride." Estel pasted a smile.

* * *

Glorfindel studied Estel's mannerisms on the way to the stables later in the morning. The boy wasn't barreling to the horses like he normally did, he didn't talk much, and...was that _sweat_ on his brow? He looked slightly pale. The balrog slayer had also noticed that Estel had barely eaten at breakfast. Glorfindel bit down hard on the feeling of dread hovering over his shoulders. He hoped poor Estel was merely very homesick from missing Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir! If it was something else, Glorfindel could only pray that he'd have the wisdom and discernment to handle the ailment.

* * *

Estel's legs felt heavy. As a matter of fact, his entire body did. His hand went to his stomach. His middle was beginning to hurt. By the time they reached the horses, the pain was still there! As Glorfindel stepped up to assist Estel mounting his steed, Estel let out a cry of pain, hugging himself and nearly dropped to the ground. "Estel! What's wrong, child?" Glorfindel asked with concern.

"Nothing. I just...ahh." Estel grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you about to get sick?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, I...just some indigestion."

"You hardly ate anything to warrant that. Are you ill?" The captain felt his forehead. "You feel a little warm." Glorfindel stated calmly, but his worried mind did not follow the composed facade. "Estel, perhaps we should postpone..."

"No!" Estel shook his head. "I want to ride. Riding always makes me happy."

"Penneth, I do not want you to undergo such strain if you are unwell."

"I'm fine, really. See?" Estel gritted his teeth into a smile. His middle still hurt, but not as badly.

"You may be coming down with something." Glorfindel insisted. "It would be unwise of me to make you strain yourself under such conditions."

"I'm ready. Can we go now?" Estel pleaded. Glorfindel sighed, frowning darkly.

"Fine. But if you feel ill or in pain, you tell me _immediately! Do you understand?" _Glorfindel spoke seriously.

"Yes, Glorfindel. I will. Will you help me up?"

"Ai." Glorfindel nodded and helped the boy mount up. A searing pain in his side flashed when he was lifted, but Estel put on a huge smile.

"_Hannon le." _He nodded. Glorfindel smiled back, but only on the outside. Estel was pale, he'd had a low appetite this morning, he was rigid, and having pains. Why? Well, one thing was clear: this was _no _case of indigestion!

* * *

As they rode out, Glorfindel kept a sharp hawk's eye on the boy. He noticed that Estel, rather than trying to race him like he always did, looked positively miserable. He was hunching and holding his stomach and had barely spoken at all. Something was not right!

Estel swallowed hard, trying to keep down the nausea in his body. He shivered, partially from the pain. His belly _really, really _hurt! And now it wasn't in just one spot, but crawling all over his midsection. He trembled harshly with cold.

"That's it. Estel, we are turning back right now!" Glorfindel barked into his thoughts. Estel glanced up forlornly.

"But..." He tried to protest.

"No!" Glorfindel cut him off. "You are obviously sick. We are going back. Sorry, penneth, but no riding lesson for you today." He guided his horse to turn around. Estel did the same, but the whirling movement was a big mistake. He felt very dizzy, and hot. A cold chill ran through him and the pain in his tummy bit hard with a fiery jab, all over, but mostly in his lower stomach.

Estel cried out in agony, letting go of the reigns to hold his stomach with both hands and doubled over. He felt so dizzy, and freezing cold, and his gut felt like pure heck.

"Estel!" Glorfindel blurted out in alarm.


	3. Chapter 3 Taking Charge

"Estel!" Glorfindel screeched and with the fluid motion that only an elf could possess, he dropped from his horse, racing to Estel's and caught the boy in his arms before he could fall dangerously to the ground. He lowered himself on his knees, holding the boy close. Estel was moaning pitifully in the captain's lap, holding his stomach tightly. "Estel, what is it? You must tell me!" Glorfindel exclaimed. Estel wasn't a little kid anymore. He was 11 now, and didn't like getting attention from being sick. He often tried to toughen himself up by ignoring his physical problems. Something was very wrong.

"Hurts..." Estel whimpered.

"What hurts, penneth?"

"My belly! I...ahh! Hurts so much!" Estel reared his head back against Glorfindel's shoulder and he squirmed terribly, trying to get some relief.

Glorfindel shook his head in dismay._ I knew_ _there was more to this than indigestion! _"Where? Here?" He asked, gently prodding Estel's side.

"Aahh! Don't touch it!" Estel tossed about. Glorfindel felt his head.

"Oh, dear child, you are burning up with fever!" He gasped, fear and dread running in his veins. Estel was indeed sick. _Very _sick! Of all times for Elrond _not _to be in Rivendell! Tears were streaming down the boy's face.

"Help me, Glorfindel! Please! It hurts so!" Estel begged, looking up agonizingly at the elf.

"Of course, Estel." Glorfindel nodded and carefully stood up, holding Estel bridal-style in his arms. Before he could set him on his horse, the boy vomited.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed. "I didn't mean to! It just came out."

"Don't fret over it, child. Let's just get you back." The captain shook his head. He placed him on Asfaloth and urged the steed to take them back quickly. Estel cried out at the rapid swaying. Glorfindel sagged with relief when they reached the courtyard. He slid off of Asfaloth and carried Estel inside. "Lindir! Anybody!" He called out.

Lindir was around the corner and came racing into the foyer. "My lord Glorfindel! What is wrong?" He asked in alarm.

"Estel is very sick. Find Vendethiel and tell her to meet me in the healing ward!" Glorfindel told him.

"At once, my lord!" Lindir gaped with worry once he saw Estel's pained face then he fled.

* * *

Glorfindel scurried deeper inside and marched into the healing wing. He found an empty work table and carefully set the boy on it. Estel was clutching his middle with white knuckles and tossing about. "Hold still, penneth. Let's remove your shirt." Glorfindel said.

"No, please..." Estel whined.

"We need to check everything, Estel. Let me help you. I need you to sit up." Glorfindel said firmly. He began peeling off the grisly shirt. He'd just about gotten it above Estel's head when the boy yelped loudly. Glorfindel quickly pulled the shirt the rest of the way off then settled the boy back down. "Easy, penneth." Glorfindel shushed him, rubbing Estel's chest.

"I...I...I need a..." Estel gulped hard, covering his mouth. This time, the balrog slayer was ready and snatched up a bowl, holding it under Estel's chin. Estel threw up and continued to cry. He would've just laid back and made sarcastic remarks, if he hadn't been in so much pain. Glorfindel wiped his face with a cool cloth as Estel tried to catch his breath.

"Where are you hurting, Estel?" Glorfindel asked, stroking his sweaty face.

"A-all over!" Estel cried.

"Here?" Glorfindel slightly touched his stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Estel begged. Glorfindel withdrew his hand, but he'd felt and seen that Estel's lower middle was swollen, tender from the slightest touch, and the skin had felt hot.

"I'm sorry, young one, but I need to know what is happening." Glorfindel sighed. He massaged Estel's head, willing a little of his strength into him. Estel still moaned and whimpered, but he slightly became more calm. Within moments, his sobs and screaming had reduced to small whimpers.

"I'm very cold." He told his friend. Glorfindel quickly covered him with a blanket, which the boy clenched closely around himself like a cocoon. Vendethiel entered, with Erestor and Lindir behind her.

"My lord?" She addressed Glorfindel. "What happened?"

"Estel has a high fever, and his stomach is causing him great pain." Glorfindel answered as the healer came to the work table.

"Did he eat anything? Did he fall?" She asked, taking Estel's pulse by his wrist.

"He barely ate any breakfast! We were out riding when he was doubling over and sweating. We were headed back when the pain became intense."

"How are you feeling right now, Estel?"

"Awful." Estel mumbled sadly. "Not quite as badly, but pretty awful."

"He was _screaming _when I brought him in." Glorfindel pointed out seriously.

"What does it feel like?" Vendethiel looked down at Estel.

"It _really_ hurts! Worse than horseback riding without a break." Estel explained.

"Is it sharp, or dull?"

"Sharp mostly. Right now not so much, but it still hurts!"

"I just checked him myself before you came in. His belly is swollen and very tender." Glorfindel said.

"Let me have a look, Estel." Vendethiel said, about to lift the blanket off him.

"No, please! I'm _so _cold." Estel shook his head.

"You will have it back, Estel. But first I must examine you. I need to find out what's going on with your belly, why it hurts so much." Vendethiel said patiently. Estel looked away as she removed his source of warmth and comfort to expose his shirtless torso. He shivered profusely when the blanket was taken away and clutched his chest with his arms crossed.

"...cold!" He moaned. There was sweat all over his body.

"I know, penneth. Forgive me." Vendethiel said sympathetically. He felt his forehead and yanked her arm back from his burning skin. She placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding wildly. Estel, though he didn't scream now, was shaking badly as chills assaulted his body. "Where is the pain?" Vendethiel addressed him.

"All over." Estel bit his lip.

"Where does it hurt the most? Can you show me, Estel?" Vendethiel waited. Estel pointed to the spot on his lower side. "Down here? Does this hurt?" She palpated his stomach and Estel nearly sprang off the bed, then he let out a horrible screech when she removed her hands. "I'm sorry, Estel." She apologized in alarm. "This is _no _muscle spasm or indigestion..." She whispered, vexed with herself for not seeing it sooner.

"That really hurt, when you took your hands away!" Estel scolded her. The elves stared at him with shock.

"What?" Glorfindel frowned, confused. "Estel, what do you mean?"

"When she...stopped poking me, that was when it hurt the most." Estel said. Vendethiel glanced up at the balrog slayer for help. But he felt as bewildered as she looked. He sorted through his mind what he had learned about human diseases and ailments. Vendethiel ran her hand down her face, clueless and feeling positively guilty.

"I will give you something to help it not hurt so much." She said softly, and trotted over to one of the medicine shelves. Glorfindel lovingly stroked Estel's head.

"Th-thank you. That feels g-good." Estel gulped, still shivering. Glorfindel smiled.

"Are you hungry, penneth?" Erestor offered. Estel grimaced and began to look green.

"No! I don't want food." He shook his head. "I _really _don't want food."

"How is it feeling now, Estel?"

"A...little better." Estel shrugged, calmer now though still miserable.

"That is good." Lindir offered encouragingly. He was thoroughly taken aback at how weak and pallid the boy appeared. And his lord Elrond wasn't home! He prayed Estel would recover quickly without them having so summon Elrond home urgently.

"Alright. Estel? I need you to drink this for me." Vendethiel instructed quietly as she returned to the table. "Can you sit up, penneth?" Estel looked as if he was about to get sick. Erestor and Glorfindel helped him sit up while he drank the medicine then they gently eased him back down. "Very good. This should help your tummy not feel so bad, and lower your fever."

"I don't know about that..." Estel said skeptically. Glorfindel covered him back up with the blanket and Estel gratefully clutched it, turning on his side but not without a grimace. And they all noticed how he still hugged his middle protectively. But turning so had made him feel dizzy. Suddenly, without warning, he bolted upright and threw up, screaming as he did because the jerking movement doubled the pain in his lower stomach. Estel shed tears as he was settled back down and the elves cleaned him up. Vendethiel frowned hard. That shouldn't have happened. Apparently, Estel was _still_ sicker than they'd thought!

"My lord, should we send for Lord Elrond?" Lindir asked.

"I strongly feel we should." Glorfindel said. "But let's give it a little longer. If we can find what ails the poor boy, and treat it, then Lord Elrond can return home with peace of mind."

* * *

Vendethiel and Erestor had gone to the library to search the medical text books on the diseases and sicknesses of man. "It doesn't really hurt so much now." Estel said quietly, hoping it was all over.

"I am happy to hear that, penneth. But this is no ordinary infliction and we must understand what it is so we can treat it properly." Glorfindel said. "Are you still cold?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, we found four different books." Erestor announced as he and the healer returned with two books in each arm. "How is our young Estel doing?"

"A little better. Feverish, but holding his own." Glorfindel nodded. The words had no sooner left his voice when...

"Aahh! It hurts! I wish Ada was here!" Estel suddenly screamed even though no one had touched him.

A dreadful thought entered the captain's memory filter. He prayed it wasn't so! If it was, Estel was in serious trouble! "I pray this isn't what I fear it is!" Glorfindel shook his head.

"What, my friend?" Erestor asked.

"_Estel?"_ Glorfindel hovered over the boy so he was directly facing him. "Estel, I need you to tell me exactly _everything_ you feel and what it feels _like._" Glorfindel said in a dangerously serious voice.

"O-okay," Estel nodded timidly, shaking.

"You haven't been hungry at all since you started becoming ill, is that correct?"

"Right."

"The stomachaches, do they come and go?"

"They did, but now it's starting to stay." Estel bit his lip.

"Where did it start?"

"Down here. And then, now it hurts all over my stomach." Estel moaned.

"But especially down here?" Glorfindel asked, hovering his hand over Estel's lower belly. Estel nodded warily. Vendethiel gasped.

"Oh, Valar! What have I done?" She cried, grasping her face. "Lord Glorfindel, do you believe this is..." Her question was shrilly cut short when Estel wailed a blood-curdling scream as he felt the captain's nimble fingers put pressure on his stomach. When Glorfindel removed his hands, Estel shrieked horribly, clutching his tortured middle and tossing and turning.

"Don't...touch me again! Please...don't touch me again!" He pleaded in desperation, tears filling his eyes. Glorfindel watched the trembling boy sorrowfully and tears filled his eyes. His worst fear was confirmed.

"Forgive me, Estel. I am so sorry." He said. Then he turned to Lindir, Erestor, and Vendethiel. "Estel needs Elrond now! This _cannot _wait! Send Sadron to fetch Elrond. Tell him that Estel is seriously ill, and needs an operation! Tell Elrond it appears that he has acute appendicitis."

"Appendicitis?" Vendethiel shuddered. How had she missed this? Her heart dropped.

"I'm afraid so." Glorfindel nodded. Erestor rushed out to find Sadron, one of Elrond's gardeners.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Lindir offered timidly. He was struggling not to panic. He knew from Elrond that appendicitis was a serious stomach affliction and could bring about death. And to make matters worse, Elrohir and Elladan were not even here! They were not due back for two more days!

"Play a lullaby tune, to help keep Estel calm." Glorfindel said, holding the boy's trembling, sweaty hands.

"I am so sorry!" Vendethiel wept. "This is all my fault!"

"No, child. It is not. It's nobody's fault. This illness is normally very sudden, unexpected. You only treated what you saw by his symptoms. You are not to blame." Glorfindel assured her.

"I'll do all I can to bring down his fever!" She declared.

* * *

Estel fell asleep, but he grimaced in his slumber. Glorfindel didn't like the looks of that, and the boy was still pale. Sadron had fled Imladris two hours ago. They all prayed he would bring Elrond back before it was too late.

Estel woke up, wailing and gasping for breath as another sharp pain hit him. He was seizing with chills. He was so scared. He wanted his brothers. He wanted Elrond, so badly. "I hope Ada comes soon!" He cried.

"He will, little one, the moment he gets the message." Erestor said calmly. Estel looked up imploringly at Glorfindel who was still grasping his shaking hands.

"Am I going to die?" Estel whimpered. He knew of appendicitis from his medical studies, and understood the tragic consequences in store for him.

"No, Estel. No, you will not." Glorfindel said firmly. "Your ada will be here and heal you. Until he arrives, you aren't alone, penneth. We're going to look after you. Elrond _will _be here!"

* * *

It had taken four hours for Sadron to reach the human village where his lord was at. He dismounted his horse and frantically rushed through the streets. "Pardon me! Can somebody please tell me where I can find Lord Elrond? It's most urgent!" Sadron called out.

"Sadron?" Elrond frowned as he emerged from the town clinic.

"_Hir nin _Elrond!" The elf cried when he spotted his lord and ran to his side.

"Sadron! What is it?"

"You must come home, Elrond! It's Estel. He's sick. _Very _sick! And in great pain. He's getting worse every hour. Glorfindel says it is appendicitis. He is doing what he can, but..."

"My horse!" Elrond cut him off. He turned back to the doctor.

"Go, Lord Elrond." The doctor nodded. "You have helped so much. The medicines you have brought are already working miraculously! Your other three healers are here to help us. Go to your son! We will be fine. Go help your son!"

Elrond bowed and retrieving his medical satchel, flew onto his horse. "Tell me exactly everything that has happened!"


	4. Chapter 4 So Cold!

After the last bout of pain, Estel hadn't cried out again for a while...till now. The penetrating discomfort would come and go, but each time it seemed to grow worse. Estel was glistening with sweat, and he was shaking horribly with chills. "P-please, I need another blanket!" He begged.

"I am sorry, Estel, but we cannot do that. Your fever is too high." Vendethiel shook her head sadly, bathing his brow with a cold cloth.

"Please! I'm so c-c-cold!" Estel trembled violently. He felt absolutely horrible. If only Elladan and Elrohir were home right now! Where was Elrond?

"Estel, you'll get worse if we give you more blankets." Glorfindel said, still stroking the boy's face and holding his hand.

"_Please..._I'm freezing!" Estel pleaded with tears. "Please, Glorfindel."

"I'm truly sorry, penneth." Glorfindel said sympathetically. Estel tossed and turned, desperately clutching his single blanket around himself, trying to get warm. Then he screamed when another pain hit his midsection with a vengeance.

"Ada!" He wailed. He knew Elrond wasn't here yet, but he wished he was! "Help me!" He yelled hurtfully. The elves looked at each other, heartbroken. They were doing their best to calm the sick boy and comfort him as best they could, but there was little else they could do till Elrond arrived. Glorfindel, while he did possess some healing abilities, was not a surgeon. And since his tenth birthday, Estel had been making it a point to not show his 'weaknesses' by displaying when he was hurt or sick. For him to let down his guard so easily and scream from his ailment was unsettling. "It hurts!" He clenched Glorfindel's arm so tightly that his fingernails were drawing blood. _"It hurts, it hurts…_" Estel sputtered rapidly, indicating that the pain was still reappearing indecisively. "Oh, Valar! I want Ada! Please, I need him!" Estel sobbed. He hated acting this vulnerable, but his belly was in immense torment and he just wanted relief. _Ada! Where are you? Please hurry! Help me! It hurts so much! Please hurry!_

Glorfindel stared down at the boy sadly. He'd been left in charge of him and now he couldn't properly take care of him, at least not to the point that he could cure Estel from his virulent sickness. _Hurry, Elrond! _

"_SO...c-c-c-cold! So cold!" _Estel cried.

* * *

Sadron explained to Elrond everything he'd been told. Elrond's heart dropped. Estel did sound dangerously sick, and needed him as soon as possible. _Hang on, Estel. Just be brave, my son. I'm coming! _He kept telling himself.

* * *

Estel had tried to sleep, but it was futile. Every time he'd almost start to doze, his poor tummy would flare up again, stealing his breath and throwing him into more chills. Vendethiel gently checked his tummy again, and Estel screeched. His skin was hot and his stomach swollen and tight, and tender to even the gentlest touch. He threw up every time he was given medicine.

"Vendethiel, go catch your breath, child." Glorfindel said kindly. The young elleth looked so dejected and guilt ridden for not being able to help her patient. It wasn't her fault. "I'll look after him." Vendethiel glanced at Estel in despair and left the healing ward. Erestor appeared with more cool water for Glorfindel. _"Hannon le, mellon_." He told Erestor and swabbed Estel's face with the cold cloth. "Has Elrond arrived yet?" He asked doubtfully. Erestor shook his head.

At that moment, Estel went limp. Worried, the elves hovered over him. Glorfindel felt his neck. "He's unconscious, and thank the Valar for that mercy!" He exclaimed.

"But, isn't that a bad sign? From what I read-" Erestor gulped.

"From what Elrond has taught me about this sickness, I believe that is only if the boy _suddenly _stops feeling pain. The fact that he is no longer conscious indicates that his body is still hurting."

"The irony is cruel. For Estel to suddenly become so ill, while his family isn't here!" Erestor exclaimed.

"Ai." Glorfindel replied. How they prayed for Elrond to arrive! Estel needed that operation very soon! Glorfindel was not skilled with a surgeon's knife, but nevertheless, he took up one of the medical textbooks regarding the diseases of men, and studied the procedure for an appendectomy. If Elrond didn't arrive in time, and Estel was at death's door...Glorfindel masked his fear and read every detail for the surgery. If it came down to it, if he absolutely had to, he would do the procedure himself, but only under the most dire circumstances! He and the other elves loved Estel as much as the rest of Elrond's family. Estel was a joy and a wonder to Imladris, if even a 'public menace' once in a while!

Erestor gently caressed Estel's face. He was very worried about the boy. The sons of Elrond might terrorize the librarian now and then, but it was not committed with malice, and Erestor dreaded the thought of Estel not being around.

* * *

Estel slept for half an hour, then bolted up and shrieked when he did, for the rapid movement had assaulted his middle again. "Penneth, are you alright?" Erestor asked, squeezing his arm.

Estel dropped back down onto the pillow.

"Noo..." He whimpered, writhing. "I'm cold. And it hur-"

Just then, Elrond burst through the doors of the healing wing, and seeing his young son lying on one of the tables, he marched straight to it. "Estel? Estel, my son, I'm here!" Elrond exclaimed. Estel looked up, cocking his head.

"Ada?" His lip trembled with relief.

"Yes, _iel nin. _I'm here. I'm here." Elrond nodded sadly, stroking his head.

"Oh, Ada. I wanted you here, so bad! Please help me! It hurts!"

"I know, son. I'm here now and I'm going to help you." Elrond cupped his face.


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Hurt Me

"I'm so glad you're here." Estel clung to his father's hands.

"Me too." Elrond kissed his head. "Now, what's this I hear about you, _ion nin?"_

Estel's face fell. "My stomach hurts bad, Ada." He bit his lip. "_Really _bad!"

"He can't keep anything down, and the pain has been severe." Glorfindel added.

"Well, let me have a look." Elrond said calmly, trying to mask the anxiety running around in his mind. He took in how pale his son was and the way Estel kept trembling. Elrond slowly removed the blanket, exposing his son's stomach and Estel shivered hard, hugging himself.

"I'm awfully cold, Ada!" He whimpered.

"I know, Estel. But I must check your stomach, you know this." Elrond said sympathetically. Estel nodded but continued to shake. "Where are you hurting, son?"

"All...all over. But...especially here." Estel told his father. Elrond nodded and started to reach down, but Estel clutched his wrist. "Ada, don't touch it! Please don't hurt me!" Estel begged.

"I wish I didn't have to, Estel. But I must." Elrond said firmly. "If I don't, and you are afflicted with what we fear, you may die. You have to let me help you, my son. Please, let me help you!"

"Ada, it's _really_ going to hurt." Estel wept, already knowing the intense pain that would inevitably be coming.

"Yes, but it will only be a moment, I promise." Elrond said kindly. Estel looked up at him imploringly.

"Please, Ada...don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Estel, _every_ minute counts. Now, I _must _do this." Elrond said sternly. Estel bit his lip. He knew his father was right, but he didn't think he could bear the unforgivable pain again. Estel let go of his father's wrist and looked away. "Alright, son, I'm going to touch you now." Elrond warned. Estel squeezed his eyes shut and instantly yelped when he felt Elrond's fingers pressing on his belly.

"Aahh!" He cried, tossing his head back and forth. Elrond tried to focus but it was difficult. He wanted nothing more than to just hold his son close and comfort him. If only Elladan and Elrohir were here! Elrond moved his hand along and he felt Estel tense every time. Elrond palpated the right lower side of his tummy, and this time Estel screamed. "Ada..." He gasped sharply, "stop! Please!" Elrond removed his hands and Estel let out a gut-wrenching cry. "Please, no more! No more! I can't take it! Ada..." Estel sobbed. It just hurt so much!

"I'm sorry, my son. That part is over now, I promise." Elrond said softly, caressing his son's sweaty face.

"Please, don't touch me again." Estel wept.

"Don't worry, Estel. I don't have to now. But you need an operation immediately."

"So, it really is appendicitis." Estel said seriously.

"Yes. I'm going to have to put you to sleep." Elrond told him quietly.

"But, I keep throwing up. I won't be able to hold it down." Estel warned Elrond.

"I will use a different method. It won't hurt and it won't make you sick."

"Can I have my blanket back?" Estel moaned, still trembling.

"Of course." Elrond smiled, covering him back up. Estel curled up in a fetal position. "Where is Vendethiel? I will need her assistance."

"I sent her out." Glorfindel answered. "The poor child thinks this is her fault, because she did not diagnosis it at first sight."

"I will fetch her." Erestor said.

"Thank you, Erestor." Elrond sighed. "I will be right back, Estel." He turned to prepare the drug to knock out his son. Estel winced and writhed on the bed, swallowing himself up in the single blanket, which wasn't anywhere near warm enough. Glorfindel rubbed his arms to grant him some warmth. "Alright, Estel." Elrond said when he came back. "This is going to help you sleep." He held a white cloth that smelled of chemicals. "You only need to breathe it in."

Estel clutched Elrond's arm to himself. "Ada, will I be alright? Will I be cured?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, my son. That is why I need you to sleep now."

"I'm so glad you're here." Estel smiled with tears. He was scared. He had full confidence in Elrond's ability to cure him, but what if something went wrong? What if Elrond was already too late? What if he died on the table? What if this was the last time he would get to speak with his dad?

"So am I." Elrond smiled sadly.

"Erestor, Glorfindel? Thanks for looking after me." Estel turned to his friends.

"Oh, Estel. You're welcome, but you needn't make it sound so morbid." Erestor started tearing up. "You're going to be fine." Estel started to say something else unsettling, but Elrond placed the cloth on his face, over his nose and mouth. Estel inhaled and exhaled deeply. Within seconds, he was passed out.

"Vendethiel, I am glad you are here. I need your help right now." Elrond told the young elleth.

"Yes, my lord. I am so sorry! I blundered, and..." Vendethiel cried.

"_Vendethiel,"_ Elrond said more directly, "I need my surgical instruments, now if you please." The female healer bowed and made her way to the shelves. _You're going to be fine, ion nin. I'm going to save you! _


	6. Chapter 6 Too Close

**First of all, hey, everyone! How are you holding up? Be safe and stay healthy! **

**If you want to thank the people who are putting their lives on the line everyday, another way you can do it is by visiting Dr. Mike's (YouTuber) online store where he is selling _AlertnotAnxious _merch and all proceeds are going to the CDC. I want one. Oh, and please watch his latest video where he spoke with 107 doctors who expressed what it's like for them. **

**Anyway, here is some Elrond/Estel-hurt/comfort fluff for you all! Plus I feel like writing up some Elrond love right now. Feel like he needs a hug. Hope it brightens your day. **

* * *

The tools had been sterilized and were now at his fingertips. Vendethiel was there to help, as was Glorfindel. Elrond prayed to the Valar for strength. He knew what to do, and exactly where and how to perform this procedure on his patient. His _patient. _That sounded so ridiculous to his own ears. It wasn't a patient lying before him an operating table, but his _son! _

There was no time to waste! Estel needed the surgery _now! _Elrond stared at the scalpel in his hand. He'd done this enough times before, but this time, he was anxious! It was Estel's life at stake here! He couldn't fail him! Perhaps he also felt heartsick because his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, his normal partners in caring for the sick were not here this once, this one time he needed them more than ever! What if he couldn't save Estel? What if he was too late already? What if he failed, and the twins never got to see their little brother alive again? Those torturous thoughts alone felt enough to break the seasoned healer. Elrond lent some of his strength into his child, willing part of himself into the young one.

"His pulse is steady, my lord." Vendethiel spoke up, breaking through his spinning thoughts. Elrond looked at her pensively. Her eyes were still red from crying, but she returned his gaze with one of determination.

"Then let us begin." Elrond said as calmly as he could muster. Taking a very deep breath for good measure, he stuck the scalpel into Estel's skin and began digging inside his son's poor belly to finally rid him of this rotten affliction. Glorfindel was at the foot of the table, ready to hold down Estel's legs if he woke up, which there was hardly any chance of that. He also was handing over whichever instruments Elrond demanded.

* * *

Four hours later, Estel was stitched, bandaged, and lying in a hospital bed, with Erestor, Lindir, Vendethiel, some of the servants, Glorfindel, and Elrond all clambered around the bed. Well, Elrond was sitting on the bed, gripping Estel's limp hand. One of the maids had brought food for everyone as she knew very well they would be weary after performing the surgery.

Soon, it was only Lindir, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond in the room. Estel slept peacefully for the most part, except a slight whimper here and there. His fever was down, but he was still very pale. "I'm sorry this happened, Elrond." Glorfindel said grimly.

"It was not your fault, _mellon_. It wasn't anyone's fault! This was completely out of your control." Elrond scolded him.

"While in my head I know that is true, I cannot help but feel responsible." Glorfindel sighed. "And I know that Vendethiel feels the same way. The poor child feels just horrible for her misdiagnosis."

"Ai. But it was not intentional, and once she knew the signs, she acted on them. I am proud of her for stepping up." Elrond said wearily. "To all of you. Especially you, my old friend." He said fondly to Glorfindel. "You were more than competent and trustworthy. You all did the right thing in my absence the best you could under the unexpected circumstances. I am deeply grateful to all of you."

"Anyone would've done the same, my lord." Lindir said sheepishly. "I am only glad that you arrived when you did. It was very unsettling seeing Estel so ill. I am still astounded with anxiety at how pale he is."

"That is a common occurrence with almost any surgery." Elrond assured him. "And his fever has dropped considerably.

"Indeed." Lindir nodded.

* * *

Erestor and Lindir had gone to bed but told the others to wake them if anything changed with Estel, good or bad. Elrond sat at his son's side, gripping his small hand. "Elrond, you need rest." Glorfindel told the elf lord. "That had to be one heck of a bitter taste for you to perform _that _surgery on your own child. I know it can effect you emotionally too. Get some rest. I will be right here."

"No, I will sleep once he wakes up." Elrond answered determinedly. Glorfindel knew that he wasn't going to talk the ancient healer out of it, and didn't blame him in the least. He stood up and placed a blanket around Elrond's shoulders. _"Hannon le, mellon." _Elrond murmured. "This was too close." He muttered when the captain returned to his seat.

"The surgery?" Glorfindel prodded.

"Yes. Did Estel at any time, suddenly say he felt no more pain?"

"No, Elrond. But I was dreadfully waiting and anticipating it!"

"Well, that's good. But it wouldn't have been much longer." Elrond said gravely, his expression taking on a pained, grief-stricken look. "Had I been 15 minutes later, Estel might not be with us right now!"

"But he _is, _my friend. Don't forget that." Glorfindel said encouragingly.

"Yes, he is." Elrond said softly, caressing his son's sweaty face. A few tears escaped his eyes. "It is at times like these that I am reminded of how uncertain Estel's life truly is. I pity the mortals who can suddenly have their lives so unexpectedly turned upside down from a sickness they picked up obliviously, or were weakened by because of their mortal bodies. It's a shame that they must suffer so. I do not understand why Eru has blessed us with complete immunity to such physical illnesses, and the lives of men, dwarves, and everything that is not immortal are made to suffer like this, just because they're not like us."

"Ai. It is heartbreaking sometimes how the life of men can be so easily snuffed out, especially when it comes to little ones." Glorfindel agreed. "I do not know where they find the strength to live as they do, with that knowledge, and still thrive."

"Perhaps mortals are heartier than we believe." Elrond suggested. "And I truly believe that Estel is one of them."

"So do I."

"But alas, it was still much too close! Estel would not have lasted that much longer." Elrond said seriously. "He may have been d-...by morning."

"Yes. I panicked once I understood what was truly wrong with him. We prayed and prayed that you would arrive soon. I was so worried, I actually went over your medical text books to study the procedure, in case...just in case." Elrond smiled warmly at him. His friends were willing to go to unforeseen and drastic lengths for his children, especially Estel! Not everyone Elrond had ever known was willing to throw their pride to the wind and 'get their hands dirty'. Kindness and selflessness truly was a dictator-breaking catapult when it was gestured.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. You_ are c_ourageous! I mean it." Elrond told him.

"Any of us here in Imladris would gladly give up our left arms to protect your children. You know this, right?"

"Ai. I do." Elrond nodded.

* * *

Just before dawn, Estel began stirring and whimpering. Elrond had been up all night by his side. "Estel, what's wrong, son?" Elrond asked quietly.

"Ada?" Estel mewed.

"Yes, yes, Estel. I am right here. It's all over now." Elrond said tenderly.

"Mph. Hurts...really hurts." Estel whispered dejectedly with his eyes closed.

"I know, son. I am sorry." Elrond spoke empathetically. "Do you feel sick as well?"

"No. My stomach just...really hurts." Estel said, wincing and gingerly holding his tummy.

"Alright. I will give you another dose of medicine to ease the pain." Elrond assured him. He rose from the bed and made his way to one of the work shelves. Glorfindel sat down on the other edge of the bed and patted the boy's shoulder.

"I was worried about you, little one. _Very _worried about you." He smiled.

"Sorry." Estel whispered, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Don't be, penneth. All is well now." Glorfindel told him confidently.

"Here, Estel." Elrond returned. He helped his son drink down the medicine then set him back down. "Sleep now, son. Go back to sleep. You shall be well soon." Elrond shushed him.

"Ada? Are 'Dan and 'Ro back yet?"

"Not yet, but they will be, _ion nin. _Sleep now, Estel." Elrond kissed his head.

"Love...you...Ada..." Estel mumbled as he retreated back to sleep.

"I love you too, Estel." Elrond smiled tearfully.

* * *

**On the short side, I know. But it is 3:34 AM and I am tired!**


	7. Chapter 7 Only a Father's Touch

Estel slept through most of the morning, and to everyone's relief, his fever was gone. Elrond fell asleep sitting on the bedside. Estel blinked open his eyes and saw his father, still at his side, still holding his hand. Estel let out a contended sigh. His father was here. He tried sitting up, but he gasped then fell back. The sound of pain instantly aroused Elrond's parental and healer senses. He opened his eyes and looked down at his son. "Estel? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I was...trying to get up. My belly hurts something awful." Estel grimaced, holding his middle.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up so soon." Elrond said. "You're going to hurt for a few days."

"I don't feel good, Ada."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No. Just hurting." Estel moaned.

"Your fever is gone, so you should be able to start healing quicker than you were." Elrond smiled.

"So, I'm going to be alright?" Estel asked incredulously.

"Yes,_ ion nin_. I am most happy to say that you survived your ordeal. I only wish I'd been here sooner."

"Oh, Ada." Estel clenched Elrond's hands. "I was so afraid! I thought for sure I was going to die! I didn't think I'd make it through the surgery."

"Well, you did. And that's what matters." Elrond caressed his pale face.

"You saved me." Estel smiled.

"Well, we have Glorfindel and our other good friends to thank for that! They did an exceptional job taking care of you in my absence."

"They were very kind to me. But I really wanted _you." _Estel said. Elrond beamed.

"Well, I am here now." He kissed Estel's head.

Elrond gave Estel some medicine then the boy went back to sleep. He would have to remain in bed for a week. By early afternoon, Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, Vendethiel, and others had filed in to pay their respects. Estel woke up to find the room full of his friends. "Are you hungry, Estel?" One of the maidens from the kitchen asked. Even though he didn't feel quite up to par, Estel's tummy loudly rumbled with hunger. "I brought some hot broth." The maid smiled. Estel was propped up by pillows in a reclining position and he ate as much as he could till he was full.

"Glorfindel, did you tell Ada how good I did in training?" Estel asked eagerly.

"Ahh, sorry. Sorry, lad. We've all been so worried about you that I forgot to tell him!" Glorfindel laughed.

"I'm disappointed in you." Estel pouted. Glorfindel chuckled and ruffled the boys' hair.

* * *

Once he was assured that Estel was out of danger, Elrond finally took some rest for himself. When he woke, it was dark and Estel was waiting for him. "He is doing well, my lord." Vendethiel said, standing up. She still looked apprehensive, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Thank you, Vendethiel, for _everything._" Elrond said emphatically. "You did the best anyone could do under the circumstances and I'm proud of you. You are a fine healer." Vendethiel stared at him in disbelief, then tears ran down her face. She had been afraid he'd be disappointed in her. She bowed and left the room.

"Ready for sleep, Estel?" Elrond asked as he sat down next to the bed.

"Yes." Estel yawned.

"Knowing your brothers, I shall have to force them to bathe first thing when they return." Elrond sighed.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Estel asked hopefully.

"They are due back tomorrow. I, for one, will be glad."

"Me too! I miss them." Estel yawned again.

"How does your tummy feel?"

"Not so bad." Estel shrugged. "Ada, I know I'm getting bigger...and I'm older now, but...could you...would you sing to me? Please?"

"Of course, son." Elrond grinned, taking Estel's hand. He sang a quiet, Elvish lullaby, his deep voice soothing the convalescing boy. Estel's eyes closed and soon his breathing was slow and even. Elrond kissed his head. "Goodnight, my son." He murmured in Elvish.

"_Thank you…Ada...for saving me." _Estel whispered.


	8. Chapter 8 It's the Little Things

**And so, here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for favoriting, and mostly reviewing. If you can think of any other Elrond/Estel, or mainly Elrond fics you would like to me to write, please let me know! He's my favorite elf next to Legolas. No promises, but I would love to hear you ideas! I have one story in mind, but it's not started yet.**

* * *

Elrond woke just as the sun was rising. His chin was dropped down to his chest as he realized he was sitting in the chair next to Estel's bed. He looked down at his youngest son. Estel seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Elrond smiled, standing up. He patted Estel's head then left the room to get freshened up.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir returned to the Homely House in the late morning. "Ahh, home again. I'm ready for a week long steam bath!" Elrohir stretched his sore back muscles.

"You're forgetting that we haven't been barraged yet." Elladan reminded him with a weary chuckle. He was also very tired after riding for four days tracking and slaying numerous Orcs. The two brothers were surprised when Estel didn't use them for a battering ram as he usually did when they came back, unless of course he was still angry with them for leaving him behind.

"Did you notice? The house is rather quiet." Elrohir remarked.

"Ai. Where is our little jack rabbit?" Elladan nodded. Just then, Erestor appeared.

"Ahh, you're back!" He smiled with relief. "Your father will be so happy to know that." Then he creased his brows. "You _are _without mutilation this time, are you not?"

"Unless you consider every aching muscle mutilation, I think I'm okay." Elrohir remarked sarcastically.

"That's a relief! I do not think your father could handle any grievous wounds right now." Erestor sighed.

"What do you mean? Is he alright?" Elladan asked with concern.

"You do know your father was called away to help one of the human villages west of here, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, in his absence, Estel fell ill and became seriously sick." Erestor said gravely. "Elrond had to operate. It was a close call."

"Where is Ada?" The boys demanded.

"I believe he's heading back to the healing wing." Erestor nodded to them. "Go ahead." The two elves raced up through the corridors til they spotted their father just about to enter the small hospital.

"Ada!" They cried. He turned and smiled with relief at the sight of them. He'd surely needed them the passed couple days. Also, if they were running at such an anxious pace, they couldn't be too hurt. "Ada, Estel-is, is he alright?" Elrohir panted.

"Shh. I believe he's still sleeping." Elrond smiled. "Yes, he is alright. He's resting."

"Ada, _what _happened?" Elladan asked, his eyes wide with fright.

"Estel came down with appendicitis while I was helping the humans." Elrond said dismally.

"_Appendicitis?!" _The twins gasped with horror. "Oh, Father..."

"Glorfindel and our other friends tried to take care of him in my absence, but your brother only became worse." Elrond pursed his lips. "Sadron came to find me. When I arrived, Estel was very, _very _sick. I had to operate. It was _very _close. But, your brother is recovering now and his fever is gone." He said encouragingly.

"Well, that is good to know!" Elrohir breathed, along with his brother. They couldn't believe their ears. Their little brother had nearly died while they were gone! And quickly too."Can we please see him, Ada?" They begged. They_ needed_ to see him.

"Not just yet." Elrond shook his head. He felt bad for them. He knew they were very anxious about Estel, and how much they wanted to see for themselves that he was okay. "You both need to clean up first." Elrond said. "I know you're worried about your brother, but you have been traveling and need a bath. In Estel's condition, unknown germs you may have picked up might bring back his fever, or..."

"We're going, Ada." Elladan nodded quickly.

"Oh, and another thing." Elrond crossed his arms.

"Yes, Ada?"

"It's good to have you both back. I'm glad you're safe." Elrond said fondly.

"So are we." Elrohir sadly smiled. He and his brother rushed to freshen up as quickly as they could.

* * *

The twins were back at the doors of the healing wing within less than an hour. Elrond came out and grinned when he saw them. "You may go in now." He nodded to them. "But be quiet. He's still sleeping." His sons nodded and silently made their way through the doors.

Elladan and Elrohir both stopped abruptly when they saw Estel. He was lying comfortably in the bed, but he was pale, and he looked thinner, definitely not the energetic, robust young man he was growing into. And his lethargic state didn't calm his brothers' worry either. "Ohh, Estel..." Elrohir bit his lip.

Elrohir sat down on the bed beside the invalid and Elladan sat against the backboard, running his hands through Estel's hair. Elrohir took Estel's fingers in his own. Elladan touched Estel's forehead, double checking for fever. Elrohir monitored his pulse as he held his hand. The brothers couldn't help it. They were healers after all, and they'd nearly lost Estel forever without even knowing about it! They _had _to make sure he was well.

Tears filled their eyes as they watched Estel sleep. To think that he'd been in immense pain without them around to hold him, comfort him, and let him know it was going to be okay broke their hearts. Not that they doubted the affection of Glorfindel and the rest, but Estel had needed his family more than anything. And how long was he sick, hurting and crying, before Elrond had returned? How scared Estel must have been without the three of them.

"I'm glad Ada made it back, _before _we did!" Elrohir gulped.

"Ai." Elladan nodded, swallowing his salty tears. Estel could be pesky at times, just any other younger, curious sibling. There were times the twins just wanted to be alone together, especially when they were dwelling on very serious issues. But still, he was their brother! And Estel had kept their lives far from dull.

Being a human raised by elves was an interesting setup, to say the least. Estel had asked thousands of questions about elves' bodies, lives, and habits, natures that were so different to his own. He was at times taunted and bullied by some of the other elflings and even some of his own kind when visiting other villages. He got sick while the elves _never_ got so much as even a single sniffle! He looked different and his body responded to life differently than theirs. But, on the other hand, elves were magnificent fighters, and he was being trained by them to fight! Their great knowledge they passed on to him. Estel had already learned and thoroughly understood many things that others of his race did not.

Sadness gripped the two elves' hearts as they realized the special parts of Estel that would've been taken away from them had he died. His hearty laugh, especially when they tickled him or he had mastered a new prank on some unsuspecting victim. His curiosity for the unknown, his tenacity, especially when learning a new hobby or skill that craved his interest. His unintentional, innocent remarks that made the adults laugh or turn scarlet red with embarrassment. His kindness toward others, especially to those who were sad in his eyes, and to animals. His determination to be like his brothers. His smile...that sweet, angelic smile when he was happy. It just lit up the room like nobody's business.

All these little things that they would never be able to enjoy anymore if Estel's illness had taken his young life! What made it even more painful, was that they knew Estel _would _die, at some point, in the future. He was a mortal. His life was incredibly short when compared to the lifespan of an elf. But this cursed affliction that had crept up on him out of nowhere, like a fox on innocent prey, had almost claimed his life before his time! Why? Why did mortals' lives have to be so uncertain? It didn't seem fair!

Estel whimpered, stirring. His brothers scooted closer to him. "Ada?" He moaned.

"It's us, Estel." Elladan whispered. Estel blinked his eyes open and his face lit up when he saw his older brothers.

"'Ro? 'Dan? You're home?" He smiled.

"Ai, little brother. We're back." Elrohir tried to wipe his tears away.

"When did you get here?"

"A little while ago." Elladan answered. Estel winced and his hand covered his stomach.

"Estel? What's wrong? Do you feel ill?" Elladan asked.

"No, it hurts." Estel moaned.

* * *

When Vendethiel returned to the healing ward an hour later to check on Estel, she stopped when she peered inside the room. Estel was asleep again, but this time, his brothers were with him, faithfully watching over him. Elrohir was lying on his side, curled up next to Estel and Elladan was hovering over him. Their journey had finally caught up to them, and now all three brothers were getting the rest they needed, _together. _Vendethiel smiled proudly. Glorfindel grinned behind her as he also took in the sweet scene.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir postponed their next trip and completely took over Estel's recovery care. They wouldn't let anyone else tend him, except Elrond and even he had a hard time convincing them to let him examine his youngest son. The twins read and told Estel stories, they made sure he was fed and took his medicine. They checked the scar and kept it clear of infection. They stayed with Estel for nearly all of their free time.

The most amusing, exasperating-for Estel at least-was whenever his brothers would give him a bed bath. Estel hated this part of the deal. He was almost twelve, becoming a young man for crying out loud! And here his fair, older brothers were bathing him like a toddler. Estel could not be more embarrassed! But the stitches had to stay dry and Estel still had to be in bed. So he was doomed to this absurdity and no one would sympathize with him enough to rescue him from it!

"Don't get the soap in my eyes again!" Estel barked up at Elladan. Estel was flat on his back with his eyes shut as Elladan stood over him, washing his hair.

"I never let soap slip in your eyes, boy." Elladan retorted.

"Yes you do." Estel muttered. Estel had to brace himself from giggling when Elrohir rubbed down his sides. He truly believed that Elrohir deliberately took extra gentleness dabbing him there because he knew his 'weakness' so well. "You two torturers have no idea what you put me through. A fellow could die of embarrassment, you know."

"Well, lucky for us, we never have had to undergo such 'torture' as you call it." Elrohir lied cockily. Oh, they'd had their share, from wounds and bruises throughout the ages. But they'd never admit it!

Estel gritted his teeth hard when Elrohir blotted his toes with a towel. He yanked his foot back and squeaked. He just couldn't help it! It was an instant reflex. "Oh, you're not escaping me this time, little brother." Elrohir grinned evilly, gripping Estel's ankle and wiping down his toes and the sole of his foot. Estel shook with laughter that he struggled to keep inside. Elladan joined in his twin's taunting, and lightly shook his head, causing his long, dark tresses of hair to flutter across Estel's face. Estel broke his composure and smacked at his tickled nose.

"Cut it out!" He hollered, laughing. "You two are the worst!"

"Then hold still, you little imp." Elladan said gruffly, smirking.

"I can't help it! 'Ro has the most ticklish hands in the world!" Estel tossed his head. "I'm surprised your patients haven't died of laughter, you big oaf!"

"Maybe they're more ruggedly built than you are." Elrohir teased mercilessly.

"Oh, do not go there." Estel warned him. "One day..._one day, _I am going to make you eat your words, gwuindor. Trust me on that."

"Oh, yes. He is back to his normal self." Elladan said smugly.

* * *

Estel was bored stiff staying in bed for a whole week. When Elrond finally removed his stitches and he was declared cured, Estel bolted right out of the house with all his might, forgetting that he was dressed only in his under-trousers. Elrond shouted after him in protest, until he heard a squeal. "Aww, come on!" Estel whined. Elrond watched as the twins marched back inside, hauling a bundle of flailing, uncooperative human with them. Elrohir was holding Estel up from under his armpits, while Elladan walked in front, Estel's legs swooped firmly under his hands. "Let me down, you goons! Put me down!" Estel hollered.

"Nope." Elladan chuckled.

Glorfindel walked behind Elrond, wide-eyed and snorting with laughter. "Aah, I have missed this. To a point." Glorfindel sighed.

"Ai. Though I do wish they would give more consideration for the rest of us, with our all too blessed excellence in hearing." Elrond moaned dramatically.

"Ahh, it keeps life from _ever_ getting dull around here, my friend." Glorfindel clapped his shoulder. "Not with those three running around loose!"

**THE END**


End file.
